Where's My Perry?
| image = Where's My Perry? icon.png | caption = The icon for "Where's My Perry?" | developer = Game Center | publisher = Disney | platform = Apple iOS Android | release = June 28, 2012 | genre = Puzzle | video = Promotional Video}} is the name of a Phineas and Ferb-themed spinoff game of the popular Disney Interactive game "Where's My Water?" featuring Perry the Platypus (aka "Agent P"). The game was released on June 28th, 2012 for Apple iOS systems as well as Android powered devices. Its current version is 1.5.0. Gameplay In Perry's attempts to reach the Organization Without a Cool Acronym's headquarters, he manages to get stuck. So, in order to help him out, you have to guide water through the game's various levels. "Where's My Perry?" keeps the familiar game mechanics of "Where's My Water?", challenging players to guide water with their fingers across the levels of game play. The game includes the addition of several "-inators", Dr. Doofenshmirtz's gadgets, which instantly turn a body of water into steam, ice or sludge, even a "Celebrate-inator" turning whatever is around into confetti. Locked missions can be unlocked with The Lock Pick Without a Cool Acronym (L.P.W.C.A.), which costs $0.99. "Where's My Perry?" also features original voices from Phineas and Ferb, and animated outro scenes to create the game's unique storyline. Missions Where's My Perry? *'Mission 1' - "An Agent I Can Trust" *'Mission 2' - "A Thousand Times Over" *'Mission 3' - "The Puppetmaster" *'Mission 4' - "The Fall of Major Monogram" *'Mission 5' - "A Platypus Never Forgets" *'Mission 6' - "Memoirs of a Monogram" *'Mission 7' - "The Last Laugh" *'Mission 8' - "The Voice of Destiny" Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated *'Evil Mission 1' - "In the Hot Seat" *'Evil Mission 2' - "No Agent Left Behind" *'Evil Mission 3' - "Falling to Pieces" Calling All Agents *'Mission 1' - "Danger Comes in Threes" *'Mission 2' - "The Unblinking Eyes" Secret Files Agents *'Mission 1' - "An Agent I Can Trust" **Agent B **Agent C **Agent Crocodile *'Mission 2' - "A Thousand Times Over" **Agent D **Agent E **Agent F *'Mission 3' - "The Puppetmaster" **Gary the Gander **Herman the Hedgehog **Agent K *'Mission 4' - "The Fall of Major Monogram" **Agent Kitty **Agent Owl **Peter the Panda *'Mission 5' - "A Platypus Never Forgets" **Agent S **Agent Pinky **Agent R *'Mission 6' - "Memoirs of a Monogram" **Agent D **Agent F **Agent Silent G *'Mission 7' - "The Last Laugh" **Agent P **Agent W **Agent P *'Mission 8' - "The Voice of Density" **Agent B **Agent R **Agent L Doof-Inators *'Mission 1' - An Agent I Can Trust **Babe-inator **Chicken Replace-inator **Combine-inator *'Mission 2' - "A Thousand Times Over" **Deface-inator **Destruct-inator **Disintegrator-inator *'Mission 3' - "The Puppetmaster" **Double-inator **Dull and Boring-inator **Forget-About-It-inator *'Mission 4' - "The Fall of Major Monogram" **Gimmelshtump-inator **Go Away-inator **Juice-inator *'Mission 5' - "A Platypus Never Forgets" **A-Leaky-Faucet-inator **Magnify-inator **Mustache-inator *'Mission 6' - "Memoirs of a Monogram" **Rude-inator **Smell-inator **Turkey-inator *'Mission 7' - "The Last Laugh" **Wrap-inator **Stick-inator **Go Home-inator *'Mission 8' - "The Voice of Destiny" **Monkey Enslave-inator **Plata-Proliferator-inator **Age Accelerator-inator More Agents *'Mission 1' - "Danger Comes in Threes" *Agent M *Agent T *Agent R *'Mission 2' - "The Unblinking Eyes" *Agent M *Agent S *Agent R More Doof-Inators *'Mission 1' - "Danger Comes in Threes" *Fitness-Equipment-Lock-inator *Ultimate-Evil-inator *Wood-inator *'Mission 2' - The Unblinking Eyes" *Baby-Cry-inator *Freeze-inator *Scorch-inator Doof's Evil Agents *Evil Agent R (Radio) *Evil Agent M (Microwave) *Evil Agent C (Chair) *Evil Agent AC (Alarm Clock) *Evil Agent LT (Laptop) *Evil Agent DL (Desk Lamp) *Evil Agent PP (Potted Plant) *Evil Agent S (Sunflower) *Evil Agent C (Cactus) *Evil Agent TB (Teddy Bear) *Evil Agent T (Train) *Evil Agent D (Doll) Achievements # "An Agent I Can Trust" - Complete all levels in "An Agent I Can Trust". # "A Thousand Times Over" - Complete all levels in "A Thousand Times Over". # "The Puppetmaster" - Complete all levels in "The Puppetmaster". # "The Fall of Major Monogram" - Complete all levels in "The Fall of Major Monogram". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 1" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "An Agent I Can Trust". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 2" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "A Thousand Times Over". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 3" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "The Puppetmaster". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 4" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "The Fall of Major Monogram". # "Secret Agent" - You found your first secret file. # "Top Secret Agent" - You found 10 secret files. # "Super Secret Agent" - Find all of the secret files. # "Friend of Balloony" - You unlocked a bonus level. # "Best Balloony Buddy" - Complete all bonus levels. # "Efficient Cut" - You cut the dirt with 2 fingers at once. # "Confidence" - You completed level 1-10 "Warning: Lasers Convert Water" with only 1 cut. # "Persistence" - You completed a level after retrying or more times. # "Quick Finish" - Completed level 4-19 "Party Time" with a time bonus of 50 seconds or more. # "A Platypus Never Forgets" - Complete all levels in "A Platypus Never Forgets". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 5" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "A Platypus Never Forgets". # "Memoirs of a Monogram" - Complete all levels in "Memoirs of a Monogram". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 6" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "Memoirs of a Monogram". # "The Last Laugh" - Complete all levels in "The Last Laugh". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 7" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "The Last Laugh". # "The Voice of Destiny" - Complete all levels in "The Voice in Destiny". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 8" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "The Voice of Destiny". Where's My Summer? In May of 2013, Disney introduced a summer-themed version titled "Where's My Summer?" Background Information *There's dossiers of the other O.W.C.A. agents, and some of Doof's inators, which are unlocked in each of the levels. *Balloony is featured in the bonus levels. *Swampy from Where's My Water? make cameos in the trailer. **A crudely drawn Swampy is seen drawn on the fence next to the tree in the Main Menu screen. *Mrs. Monogram's middle name is revealed at the end of Mission 5. *There is a hidden level, on the credits page, if you touch the rubber duck. *In the title screen, sometimes when one clicks the play button, Perry puts on his fedora and the trash can lights up revealing an elevator. The music on the elevator is the original version of "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" as sung by James Baskett in the controversial 1946 Disney movie Song of the South. *The game spawned two free spin-offs, "Where's My Holiday?", which has both Swampy and Perry-themed games, and "Where's My Summer?", which stars Perry. *This is the first time Pinky the Chihuahua battles Doofenshmirtz. *Second time a Major Monogram puppet is seen. ("Sci-Fi Pie Fly") Continuity *At the end of "A Thousand Times Over", Major Monogram and Carl celebrate Perry's 1,000th lair entrance, possibly meaning that this took place the day after the events of the episode "Skiddley Whiffers", where they were celebrating Perry's 999th lair entrance. Gallery Where's My Perry? title screen.jpg Where's My Perry? title screen 2.png Where's My Perry? - Disney Mobile screen.png Where's My Perry? tutorial 1.png Where's My Perry? tutorial 2.png Where's My Perry? - level complete.png IMG 0505.PNG IMG 0506.PNG IMG 0507.PNG IMG 0492.PNG Where's My Perry? - Doof-inators files tab.png Where's My Perry? - agent secret files tab.png Where's My Perry? - options screen.png Where's My Perry? - achievements screen.png Where's My Perry? - credits screen.png IMG 0483.PNG IMG 0490.PNG IMG 0489.PNG IMG 0488.PNG IMG 0487.PNG IMG 0486.PNG IMG 0485.PNG IMG 0484.PNG Where's My Perry? email ad.jpg|Email ad for "Where's My Perry?" External link *Official website Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Real World games